Orthopedic prostheses are commonly utilized to repair and/or replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. For example, a knee prosthesis may be used to restore natural knee function by repairing damaged or diseased articular surfaces of the femur and/or tibia. Knee prostheses may include a femoral component implanted on the distal end of the femur, which articulates with a tibial component implanted on the proximal end of a tibia to replicate the function of a healthy natural knee.
Osteoarthritis, a degenerative joint disease initiated through the loss of articular cartilage, may necessitate a knee replacement. A number of causes, including hereditary, lifestyle, mechanical deficits, and others, may lead to osteoarthritis. The conventional assumption was to restore a patient's leg during the arthroplasty procedure to achieve a neutral mechanical alignment, even if the individual's original or constitutional state was set in varus or valgus.